Cleaning Rooms and Chemical Fumes
by Machiko-Chan
Summary: DETENTION! When our dynamic duo are forced to clean rooms, Mizuki gets a little loopy off of the chemicals... What will come of this... interesting development?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

---------------------------------Chapter 1-----------------------------------

"ASHIYA! ASHIYA, GET UP! We're gonna be late for school!" yelled Sano as he shook said person out of their slumber.

"…eeeehhh? Nanji desu ka?" squeaked Mizuki quietly, still trying to rub the sleep from "his" eyes.

"ASHIYA, IT'S 7:30. We need to be at breakfast to check in with Nanba by 7:40, so get your ass in gear!" yelled Sano, grabbing "his" uniform out of the closet and throwing it at "him."

"GAH!" yelled Mizuki as "he" caught it and ran to the bathroom, now thoroughly alert of the surroundings and the time. All Sano could hear were crashing noises and random squeaks coming from the bathroom. He needed to tell her soon. He was losing control.

And he started to count down as he gathered Mizuki's schoolbooks.

"10…"

Shirt on.

"9…"

Tie.

"8…"

Pants.

"7…"

Socks.

"6…"

Shoes.

"5.."

Vest.

"4…"

Wash face.

"3…"

Brush hair.

"2…"

Brush teeth.

"1…"

BAM!

"I'm done, Sano! Let's… Hey thanks for getting my stuff!" She smiled up at him, unaware still of what effect she had on his thinking.

Sano lightly konked her on the head.

"We need to hurry. We have about 9 minutes to get our asses all the way across campus to the dining hall."

"ALL RIGHT! RUN!" yelled Mizuki, as she sped out of the room.

Sano stood there for a second, forgetting how fast she was, before grinning and running after her. He never did catch up with her. He doubted he ever would. She'd have to let him…

---------------------------------Dining Hall----------------------------------

As the two "boys" came in, Nanba couldn't help but smile. They had exactly 14 seconds to get to him. Across a bustling dining hall.

Count down once more.

"14…"

They jumped over a table.

"13…"

Another table.

"12…"

Stopped by Nakatsu.

"11…"

Nakatsu flung away to land in the trash can.

"10…"

Weaving through countless clueless male students.

"9..."

Stopped by Nakao, who wants a note given to Nanba.

"Ugh... 8..."

Note taken in desperation before running again.

"7..."

Halfway across the dining hall.

"6..."

DUN. DUN. DUUUUNNNNNN! The breakfast line blocked their way.

"5..."

No movement.

"4..."

No movement, again.

"3..."

Crawling.

"2..."

Running full speed towards Nanba.

"1..."

One table away...

"0! YOU'RE LATE! You two dopes have detention after school today! If you're not at the dorm by 3:30, I'll double it, got that?" said Nanba smiling happily.

Sano was pissed the entire day, and Mizuki actually cracked the wall, before returning to her happy smile when she saw okonomiyaki was the breakfast special. However, this changed when Sekime asked her what they were doing after school. Those karate lessons from Kujou weren't for nothing, as the poor innocent wall discovered. Nakatsu, Noe, Sekime, and even Kayashima were too afraid to go anywhere near them.

As said by Kayashima, "Th-they have the auras of killers..."

As the two rushed back to the dorm after school, Mizuki asked a very good question.

"What do we have to do for detention?"

Sano looked at her for a moment before telling her.

"Well... usually we clean the unused rooms in the dorm... although they're already really clean..." he said with disgust.

"Oh... that's it, huh?" she replied happily, smiling with her big brown eyes. Sano couldn't believe everyone around her was so stupid as not to notice.

'She screams "I'M A GIRL!" in whatever the heck she does. How the hell am I the only one to notice...'

When they went to see Nanba, indeed, they were told to clean all of the empty rooms, and to spend a good hour on each one at the least. Which meant 6 hours of work.

And then Sano thought of something which quite made his day.

'I'm the only one who knows, and I get to spend 6 hours alone with Mizuki...'

And he smiled his devilish smile.

------------------------------------OwArI------------------------------------

Nanji desu ka? – What time is it?

Okonomiyaki – some people compare it to being kind of like a Japanese pizza.

You all must think I'm crazy, working on another story when I still have others in the works, right? Nah, I don't think so. You understand, ne?

When you have an idea, you gotta do it right then and there, or else it's lost!

Anyway, review please. They really help!

Doumo arigatoo gozaimasu, minna-san!

Machiko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters… although I wouldn't mind owning Sano…

Mizuki: GRRROOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL…

Meh: …Ehehehehe… ON WITH THE STORY!

_(Recap)_

_When they went to see Nanba, indeed, they were told to clean all of the empty rooms, and to spend a good hour on each one at the least. Which meant 6 hours of work._

_And then Sano thought of something which quite made his day._

'_I'm the only one who knows, and I get to spend 6 hours alone with Mizuki...'_

_And he smiled his devilish smile._

---------------------------------Chapter 2-----------------------------------

"So… which room do we have to clean first?" asked Mizuki happily, skipping along the hallways.

Sano stopped in front of Room 314 and slammed down the bucket full of cleaning supplies, making Mizuki squeak and jump. This helped a bit with Sano's mood as he chuckled at the sight of Mizuki fanning as she tried to calm down.

Sano was in a pissy mood, not just because they had gotten detention from Nanba, but also because Nanba… well…

"Why do you think he wanted us to wear these weird aprons? They make us look like we're, um… well… cross-dressing or something, don't they?" Mizuki blurted out, blushing wildly.

Indeed, they did look like they were trying to cross-dress. The aprons were bright white with pink lace fringing the edges, and while Sano looked ridiculous, Mizuki looked…

"Perfect." he breathed out slowly as he watched her turn the keys in the door, making her turn around suddenly to question him.

"What's perfect, Sano?" she said curiously, smiling and looking at him, opening her eyes wide.

Sano was blushing madly. He didn't realize he'd said that aloud.

"Nev-nevermind! Let's get started on the room!" he said quickly, eager to get the conversation off of this topic as he shuffled into the room.

Mizuki noticed this, of course.

'He… he's flustered! He's never flustered! What just happened?' she wondered excitedly and started to unconsciously express these thoughts on her face.

Sano just stood there amused as he watched the brown-eyed girl make silly faces as she thought of different reasons for Sano to be acting this way.

That was before Sano threw a rag at her face.

"AGPTH! EGH! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, SANO?" she shouted disgustedly. "It's so gross looking!"

Sano laughed.

"You know, a guy wouldn't usually be grossed out by something like a rag…" he hinted.

Mizuki stopped.

'Did he just… insinuate that I'm a girl?' she wondered, and was on her guard instantly.

"Well, it's just… I was surprised is all!" she shot back at him, trying to defend her secret.

"If you weren't making the most ridiculous faces I'd ever seen, I wouldn't have thrown it at you!" Sano returned, laughing at her red face.

'Damn… why'd she have to be so cute?' he thought, as his eyes clouded over as he watched her flail.

Mizuki opened her eyes after her little fit to find Sano up close and in her face.

Close enough to kiss him.

Mizuki was about to blush and push him away, when she realized…

'He… he has that look in his eyes… Oh God, he can see right through me!' she thought worriedly, not noticing his getting closer, before she felt his hot breath on her lips, causing her to tremble.

"Mizuki…" he breathed out softly.

Mizuki's eyes widened.

'OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO KI-'

WHONK!

"OW! SANO! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" she squealed after Sano hit her over the head.

"You weren't paying attention to what I was saying to you, you goon!" he said, shaking as he realized how bad the situation was getting.

'Dammit… I almost couldn't stop myself…'

"Hmmph! You didn't have to hit me, you know… Well, what'd you say, anyway?" she said as she grabbed some gloves and cleaning solution.

"I said we should get started, or we'll be here all day. We already wasted a half-an-hour." he lied. He hadn't really said anything, he just needed an excuse for being that close to her.

As they cleaned, they talked about what they were going to do the next day after school, and who would walk Yujiro and such.

And then Sano noticed something strange.

Mizuki was… strangely elated.

"Ashiya, are you okay?" he said, worried that she would faint again due to her tight vest.

"Hee hee hee! Yup! I'm fine, Sano! I'm just sooooo happy!" she said airily, spraying the cleaner on the mirror before wiping it down.

Now Sano was worried.

'I better keep a close watch on her… she's not normal…'

Once they got done with the first room, they went down to the common room and drank some water. Mizuki was fine again, and this confused Sano even more.

'WHAT THE HELL? Now she's FINE? What is going on here?' he wondered, stumped by this new problem, the confusion showing on his face, and in turn, concerning Mizuki.

"Sano… are you okay? You look kinda pale…" she said quietly, scared for his health.

He had been training like crazy lately, and she wasn't sure if that was good for him, what with the stress of school already taking a toll on him. Maybe this detention was too much…

"No, I'm just thinking, Ashiya. I'm fine, really." he said, flashing her her favorite, heart-melting smile, which was returned with a laugh.

"All right… if you're sure! We should get to the next room… 208, right?" she said happily, comforted by the smile, Sano gave her.

"Uh… yep. Let's go." he said as he checked the clipboard Nanba gave him.

But damn if he could focus.

Mizuki was walking in front of him, her apron clinging to her waist as walked, and her mid-thigh shorts slowly rising with each step she took, letting him see her perfect thin legs.

'...Shit!' he screamed mentally, before pinching himself hard to focus himself.

"OWCH!"

Mizuki spun around quickly, concern written across her face as she hurried over to him to assess the problem.

"Sano! What happened? Are you okay?" she said softly.

Little did she know, she was NOT helping.

Sano quickly sucked in a breath as he saw her big brown eyes staring into his.

Sucker.

He quickly turned away to hide his blush before mumbling something about getting to the room. They walked the rest of the way in silence, one worried about his self-restraint (or lack thereof), the other from happy bliss.

When they got to the room, they almost couldn't stop their screams. The room was horrible. There was a thick cake of dust on everything, including the sheets. The mirrors looked like they'd been wiped with oil, and there was trash littering the floor. The topper? There was rat crap everywhere.

Mizuki almost fainted. There was no way she was going to touch that rat crap, so of course, Sano had to clean the floor and desk first before she dusted and cleaned everything with cleaner.

And then the problem started again.

Mizuki was so happy and carefree, it almost scared Sano. She cleaned so quickly, they were actually done in a half-an-hour. Everything was spotless.

"Woohoo! We did it!" squealed Mizuki happily, spinning around and jumping. "ON TO THE NEXT ROOM!" she said happily as she sped off.

"Um... that wasn't even an hour..." Sano attempted to tell her, but it was no use, and he and ran after her.

"Room 122... isn't this Nanba's old room?" Sano wondered as he tried to ignore the bouncing Mizuki laughing as he turned the key.

Surprisingly, the room was pretty clean, and required only a small amount of cleaner. Mizuki's mood went down a little, and Sano started to wonder if the cleaner was responsible.

"Mizuki... maybe I should handle the chemicals from now on..." Sano offered.

"NO! I won't have you doing all the work! You're going to get hurt or sick, and I… I can't handle that…" she said softly.

Sano was stunned.

'THAT'S the reason why she's been doing majority of the cleaning? THAT'S why she's been so cautious lately?'

He quickly sat her down on the bed and looked at her, tilting her chin up to look at her.

"I'm fine, Ashiya. You should know better than anyone that I have no trouble telling people what's on my mind, or how I am. I would have told you first if I didn't feel okay. You know that." he said softly before poking her nose.

"Sniffle… y-yeah, I guess. Thanks Sano!" she said, beaming and blushing madly.

Sano smiled again, and took the cleaner from her.

"Just for now, okay? You look a little red, anyway…"

Mizuki blushed even harder at this. He knew the redness wasn't from the cleaner, and she knew this.

Sano soon finished, and once again, ahead of schedule. By 15 minutes. They were now 45 minutes ahead of schedule.

Meanwhile, Nanba was sitting in his office, smiling like an idiot.

"It's about time someone did something for our star high-jumper." he said devilishly.

-----------------------------------OwArI-------------------------------------

I know, this one was boring and long-winded (in my opinion. I don't mind if you agree), but it's kind of necessary for the next chapter (which might be the ending already).

Anyway, review onegai!

Machiko-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Get used to it.

_(Recap)_

"_Room 122... isn't this Nanba's old room?" Sano wondered as he tried to ignore the bouncing Mizuki laughing as he turned the key._

_Surprisingly, the room was pretty clean, and required only a small amount of cleaner. Mizuki's mood went down a little, and Sano started to wonder if the cleaner was responsible._

"_Mizuki... maybe I should handle the chemicals from now on..." Sano offered._

"_NO! I won't have you doing all the work! You're going to get hurt or sick, and I… I can't handle that…" she said softly._

_Sano was stunned. _

'_THAT'S the reason why she's been doing majority of the cleaning? THAT'S why she's been so cautious lately?'_

_He quickly sat her down on the bed and looked at her, tilting her chin up to look at her._

"_I'm fine, Ashiya. You should know better than anyone that I have no trouble telling people what's on my mind, or how I am. I would have told you first if I didn't feel okay. You know that." he said softly before poking her nose._

"_Sniffle… y-yeah, I guess. Thanks Sano!" she said, beaming and blushing madly._

_Sano smiled again, and took the cleaner from her._

"_Just for now, okay? You look a little red, anyway…" _

_Mizuki blushed even harder at this. He knew the redness wasn't from the cleaner, and she knew this._

_Sano soon finished, and once again, ahead of schedule. By 15 minutes. They were now 45 minutes ahead of schedule._

_Meanwhile, Nanba was sitting in his office, smiling like an idiot._

"It's about time someone did something for our star high-jumper." he said devilishly.

---------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------------------------

Nanba, contrary to popular belief, was not as stupid as Julia thought he was. Even he caught the serious attraction between the two "housemaids" in the room.

And he decided he would do something about it.

Earlier this morning, he crept into Izumi and Ashiya's room, and turned off Ashiya's alarm and reset the time. He didn't turn off Sano's however, and he just set the clock back 45 minutes; Sano would have caught on if both alarms were off.

However, if not for Noe, Sekime, and the other boys of the boarding community blocking the duo's way to Nanba, his plan as matchmaker might not have worked.

Damn Sano and his responsibility, getting up a full hour ahead of check-in and already being ready.

But, like all good things (on Nanba's part, anyway), this took careful planning. He'd purposely set up each of the rooms that were to be cleaned, and knew the time each one would take.

Or so he thought.

And yet again, another variable entered the equation that Nanba didn't account for:

Mizuki's… er… reaction to the cleaning chemicals.

"Hmmmn… This could be even more interesting… Ha…"

-------------------------------With the duo----------------------------------

As the two made their way to the next room, an awkward silence seemed to dominate the space. Sano was simply trying to think and control himself at the same time.

I mean, damn, he already practically threw himself at her two (or was it three?) times…

And he knew it would only get harder from that first near-kiss encounter. And her appearance at the moment certainly didn't help him any.

Her apron was hugging her tightly, her shorts rolled up to her mid-thigh, and rising with every step she took, showing what curves she possessed, and hair had grown longer over the past month (he guessed she had forgotten to cut it), framing her now blushing face.

How in hell had he been able to restrain himself from throwing himself onto her earlier?

'Just barely… damn…' he thought to himself

This had to end, and soon.

"…hoo? Yoo hoo? SANO!? OI!!" Mizuki practically yelled into his ear.

"Hm? …Sorry, Ashiya… I'm just… spacing for… some reason… What do you need?" he said.

"Uh… You opening the door would be nice…" she said, looking at him with her curious brown eyes.

'What the heck was that?! Since when does Sano space like THAT?!'

Sano looked in front of him, and realized that, indeed, they had been standing in front of the next room for some time, and promptly sputtered and opened the door.

"Oh… we… uh… I was going to… yeah, let's just do this, quickly…"

This time, it was Mizuki's turn to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SANO? You sounded like a frikken moron!" she yelled, rolling on the ground laughing. Making her clothes ride up slightly, showing the smallest bits of ivory skin.

At that, Sano's train of thought promptly derailed, and he lost it. He was suddenly pinning her to the ground, hands on either side of her head, and looking at her strangely.

"You know, just because my thinking of someone–er…thing, and it makes me look stupid, it doesn't mea…n…"

He was struck by the look in her eyes.

She looked scared, expectant, surprised, and…

Excited.

Her chocolate-brown eyes seemed to glow, her cheeks were a light shade of red, capturing him voluntarily, a willing prisoner. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to think of what to say. There were so many words he could say, so many feelings he wanted to put into words.

But it wasn't time yet.

He slowly got off of her, and helped her to her feet, and he felt her shaking.

However, unbeknownst to him, she was shaking from something other than fear… something closer to anxiousness.

Her looking vulnerable at the moment was a bit too much for Sano to handle.

"I'm… uh… I'mgoingtothebathroom!" he yelled hurriedly as he ran for the door.

Mizuki sat on the bed (although it wasn't particularly clean yet) in shock. Sano had pinned her to the ground, and… she was almost certain that…

He was going to kiss her.

She trembled, and blushed for a second, before gathering her thoughts, and trying to rationalize his behavior.

'He… he was just… just… confused is all! He's just annoyed that I… I… aa… nani o shimashita ka? I don't even remember what I did before Sano… pinned me to the… oh God!'

She looked around the room, finally remembering their purpose that afternoon…

'Cleaning the room… right!' she said with zeal. At this point in time, anything to distract her from her earlier… incident with… er… HIM… would be welcome.

So she started to clean up the room, and she had actually finished the beds and the windows when Sano came back in.

Cue awkward silence.

They stood there just staring at each other, before they each turned bright red and went to cleaning. This went on for about 20 minutes, before Mizuki turned around and decided to break the ice.

"Eh… Sano… I… I'm sorry about laughing at you… I didn't realize you were just caught in a moment…" she managed to choke out.

At this, Sano turned to see her staring at the floor and playing with her feet, and he was reeling at what she said.

She was apologizing for him snapping at her?!

"Ashiya, you shouldn't be apologizing to me… sigh… I should be apologizing to you… I'm… sorry. I don't usually snap like that… I'm just… trying to get something straightened out right now. Sorry…" he said blushing.

Mizuki smiled, and laughed softly.

"It's okay, Sano… You should have seen your face in the mirror though… It was pretty classic!" she laughed softly.

Sano smiled at her.

"I guess you're right. I probably looked like a moron. I guess I'm kind of like you in that way, huh?"

Mizuki looked at him as she worked on the mirror, and cocked her head.

"Nani? What do you mean?"

Sano laughed loudly, and smiled wider.

"When I let my guard down, I tend to wear my emotions on my face. You're that way too. Anyone can tell how you're feeling at any time of the day…"

Mizuki blushed and looked at him.

Sano continued.

"Like when you feel confused, happy, sad, lonely, hyper… or…"

"Yeah, what else?"

"Clueless." He said with a laugh.

"WHAT!? I'm not clueless! I'm pretty smart thank you!" she said as she swept the floor.

"Says the person who got a 54 on our last English exam! Aren't you supposed to be fluent?"

"Grrrr… I keep telling you, Japanese English is different!"

"Yeah, sure, Ashiya, you keep telling yourself that…"

And then they realized.

They were done with room number 4.

And ahead of schedule by a full hour.

Little did the couple know, that an object with a little red light was watching their every move, and our favorite pervert was quite aware of their… progress.

"All according to plan…"

---------------------------------OwArI--------------------------------------

nani o shimashita ka? – what did I do?

Well, uh… there you go, guys.

I am so sorry about the ridiculously long delay. Homework is nuts, with registration and all, and I'm still working on the investigation…

I am working on my other stories, but I gotta say, it will take time, so…

GOMENNASAI!!! Atama ga warui desu… --

Review Please! It makes my writing more worthwhile, and makes it seem less time-consuming!

Machiko-Chan


End file.
